


Happy Anniversary?

by Nephilim_Becca (BeccaGreenleaf)



Series: Flufftober 2019 [19]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: 3 month anniversary, Cooking, F/M, Flufftober, Izzy cooks, simon is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 09:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21096869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaGreenleaf/pseuds/Nephilim_Becca
Summary: Izzy attempts to cook for her third month anniversary.





	Happy Anniversary?

**Author's Note:**

> Izzy had to cook for this, of course!
> 
> Today's Prompt: Cooking

Izzy grinned as she chucked a few extra herbs into the saucepan and stirred it, adding the knife and chopping board she'd used to the ever growing pile of washing up in the sink. Today was her and Simon's third month anniversary and Izzy had wanted it to be something special. It was the first time either of them had ever gotten to three months with a boyfriend, so it was a big thing for her.

She spun to the other side of the kitchen, dancing around as she got a bottle of red wine and some glasses out of a cupboard and setting them out on the table by the plates before returning back to the cooking, giving it another quick stir. It wasn't anything elaborate, just a bolognaise, something difficult to get wrong, she hoped, seeing as she knew what her siblings thought of her cooking, and they weren't quiet about it around Simon either. Simon wouldn't be so mean though, she was almost certain of that.

The front door of their shared university apartment sprung open and Izzy grinned as she rushed to see her boyfriend, the two of them embracing as soon as they caught up to each other. 

"Hey," Simon smiled as he pulled back, holding Izzy at arm's length to look at her, "How're you?"

"I'm good," Izzy grinned, "just cooking dinner," she admitted, looking innocent.

Simon felt his eyes widen, looking nervously towards the kitchen. "You are?" He asked, hating that his voice sounded a higher pitch than normal, "are you sure you don't want to eat out or take-away or something?"

Izzy blinked, looking up at him with a pout. "You haven't even tried it yet and you're already trying to get out of it." She glanced down, looking disappointed, "I hate my siblings."

Simon stared at her in surprise, guilt building up inside, "you're right, I'm sorry. What're you making?"

"Pasta Bolognaise."

"Can I have a look?" Simon asked, shuffling his feet nervously.

"Yeah I guess," Izzy shrugged, leading the way back to the kitchen. "But no trying it! It's nearly ready, I was just waiting for you so I could put the pasta on."

Simon nodded as he followed Izzy, nervously hiding when he dipped his finger in the sauce. He wanted to know if he'd need to stock up on sweets for the night or if he could eat enough of it to appease both Izzy and his stomach. He grimaced when the flavour hit. It definitely wasn't right; but it also wasn't as bad as he'd expected after how her family had warned him about her cooking. It seemed edible to him, at least. 

"Okay, well I'm going to the toilet and to change, I'll be back down in about 10 minutes and I can help with dishing up then." 

He quickly kissed her cheek before walking out, Izzy grinning as she watched him. She'd seen him try a bit and look shocked, she knew she could do it.


End file.
